Dimensional Twist (PILOT)
by Lt.Commander Amirul
Summary: This is my rewrite of the previous SWDT that I crafted which ended up SHIT. It's just a short preview, so don't expect anything more. Lovers and Haters are welcomed and blah blah blah... Just read it...


**DIMESIONAL TWIST – PILOT/TEASER/I DON'T KNOW/ WHATSOEVER CHAPTER**

* * *

><p><strong>TOKYO RUSH<strong>

1234, outskirts of Tokyo, Japan  
>12th March 2020<br>Team Harpoon 'Jake Rutherford'

The afternoon wasn't like any other countries for them. He's been sitting inside the Gurkha LAPV for 10 minutes. His buddies are having a nice Japanese meal for breakfast after being invited by the police SAT members to try the Japanese style home made cooking. Jake didn't want to break the mood but he had to pass since he needs to watch over the area. It's not that he hated Japanese related stuff, it's because he's been here before and it was bad.

For Jake, he's been to Tokyo for his OGA mission. It was tough as hell, he had to drive all the way from the docks to Shibuya just to get that bastard. He remembered that time, he had to go through the highway with dozens of vehicles and into the populated area just to chase the North Korean spies trying to terrorize Tokyo. In the end, he never know what happened to the poor bastard.

Jake sighed as he rested his head onto the steering wheel thinking all over about his previous OGA mission. It was like Déjà vu, it happened before just like this. Monitoring the area in a car for any suspicious entities. Then, things turned fuck up when they starting shooting at you and the bad guys escape. Then goes the game of cat and mouse. He rested his eyes thinking all those things he had been through before. Then, the door open revealing a body had entered next to him.

"What's up Rutherford? You look fucked up." Phoenix told him. The British began to fix his eyes onto the hot coffee placed within the cup holder. "Bloody hell, that was serious shit back there. Those SAT members are pushing me for another round of sake. Could you believe that?" He scowled at the remaining members in the restaurant. "We're supposed to guard the area for the PM's alternate exit route and we're here dozing off like a stinky fisherman who had just fucked some whales."

Jake chuckled, "Tell you what brother, they're gonna pull you in for another round after this thing's over." Phoenix annoyed with his joke letting out a growl. "Besides, they wanna see if a _Gaijin_'s are tough as they were… Japs are all like that…" Jake begin make laugh but not very loud since he don't want to make the Brit pissed off.

Phoenix glared at him, "You know what Rutherford? You're a pain in the arse." He growled and Jake only nodded giving his normal sarcastic face onto the Brit.

"Alright Jason Statham, here's a question for you. Do you know what's fishier than a sushi?"

Phoenix tilted his head looking at the American, thinking about his riddle or some random 5th grader pop quiz.

"Tuna?" Phoenix shrugged his shoulder having no answer for the weird question.

Jake's expression changed, his eyes were fixed to the road. Truthfully, he was staring at the white van at the side of the road that was parked nearby the lamp post. Phoenix noticed his expression and averted his gaze towards the white Renault van.

"That van?" Phoenix raised his brows and wrinkles could be seen between his eyes and the snow cap that he's wearing. "Are you still having a jet lag kid?"

"Nope, that van's been there for 5 minutes and the driver didn't even stepped out of the vehicle yet. If it's a delivery guy, why the van's white and why the driver's not even bother to step out? If it's the pizza guy, why he's stalling it? Does he want to sabotage the delivery? And why there's no Miku on it?"

As those questions and the anxiety playing inside him, Phoenix decided to cut his imaginative feelings.

"Kid, you've been in the ACE for damn long. You got arse kick pretty badly after all those trips. You should take some break kid, you're just tired. That's all." Phoenix said in a normal manner. He was a part of the Royal Marine Commandos back at his service. Being imaginative for having threats nearby is something normal for those who had been operating in the enemy's territory and they tried to keep those things off from their mind. Like Jake, he also had PTSDs as well, but now he managed to get through it. "Well, looks like those wild SAT members are coming out…" They turned their eyes toward the door and he could see two male SAT members are wearing a body armour and having a chat.

Jake scans the SATs, "They looked happy…" he said giving off his first impression.

"What a pain in the arse…" Phoenix muttered.

While they are waiting for the rest to finish, a radio crackles and the static turned clear as the message comes in.

"_Harpoon, this is Neko. Do you copy?"_

Phoenix pressed the button and begin to answer, "Loud and Clear Neko, you got something for us?" he replied to the female operator who was speaking in a Japanese accent.

"_SDF's intel just picked up SIGINT hits from one of the Terrorists' cell. It appears that signal comes from a vehicle around your corner. The signal comes from a white Renault van registered with number 2-9-0-8 on its plate. The vehicle is in the area. Do not engage it unless they start shooting at you. Neko out."_

After hearing the message, Phoenix and Jake's heart thumped faster than before. The computer screen shows the white Renault van that had the same exact model as it was in the street. They slowly lift their face and look closely onto the vehicle's plate. They turned speechless, the plate was numbered 2908. It was the exact number that was told by their operator.

"Jake, you're thinking what I'm thinking?" Phoenix's voice turned deep as he grabs his M6A2 rifle that was placed on the dashboard.

"Yup, I was expecting not to get shot this time…" Jake's voice remained calm but like Phoenix, he turned cold. Jake turns the safety lock to full auto on his Honey Badger to expect something bad. "Let's get out there… I'll ask those two to back us up."

"Fine by me…"

The two gets off from the LAPV and begins walking with their guns in their hands. Jake turned toward the two SAT members who was guarding the area yelling at them in Japanese. Soon, the two SATs walked toward them slowly from behind with MP5A3 sub machineguns in their hands giving additional protection to the two.

Jake and Phoenix slowly approach the van cautiously in case they start shooting out of the van. The two SATs gradually approaching them from behind to support them with their weapons aimed directly at the trunk of the van. Pressure could be felt within their mind, adrenaline rushed through their vein like a poison and their heartbeats thumping harder than before.

As they approaches the van, nothing bad happen… until now.

Multiple shots came out of the trunk punching holes through the van. The bullets flying all over the area smashing the concrete walls and wooden houses around the area. The shots become rapidly non-stop as it kept shooting blindly with their ass covered with the trunk.

"Take cover!" Phoenix growled as the two quickly jumps behind the 4 feet concrete wall as their cover. The bullets sizzled and tearing the concrete above them into a small pebbles and dusts falling onto their heads. "Fucking bastards! They've got a machinegun!" Phoenix quickly jerked lower to cover his head with the bullets flying all over him.

"Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, supressing fire!" Phoenix growled and the two gets out of their cover rapidly shoots the van. The SAT members quickly follows their shot to repel the raging terrorizing machinegun.

The gunner who was inside the van was still shooting blindly through the chewed off trunk. Phoenix and Jake rapidly shoots the van punching it with holes trying to supress the machine gun shots. A few seconds later the shots stopped and the engine suddenly roared and the tyre's screeches like one of the dragster cars trying to run off from the scene.

Phoenix quickly stood out of the cover and growled, "It's trying to run off! Stop it!" Phoenix and Jake quickly vaulted over the wall and shoots all out onto the vehicle. The vehicle started to flee the area after it had enough speed. "Don't stop! Keep firing!"

Jake didn't bother to reload, he squeezed the trigger spurting out all bullets as he shoot the fleeing van. All of his bullets were missed and the van managed disappeared into corner where the roaring engine can still be heard.

"Don't let it get away!" Jake ran towards the corner and reloads his weapon to make another spree shot.

All of them went into the corner trying make another shot but the van had already gone out of range.

"Fuck…" Phoenix said under his breath. Jake and Phoenix quickly heads back to their LAPV. Phoenix pressed the button on his comm gear and spoke, "Neko, we've engage with the white van. It's heavily armed and it's possibly heading towards the parliament. I need you to track it now!"

"_Got it, give me a minute…"_

"No, we don't have a minute! You got to hurry!" Jake yelled back through the comm and quickly ended the call. The two finally reached their LAPV in a nick of time. At the same time, Stacy and Kate are standing nearby the vehicle.

"What the fuck's going on?!" Stacy asked throwing her both hands in the air. She seemed displease about it.

"No time, get in the Gurkha!" Jake replied and throws the keys to Phoenix, "You drive, I'll shoot!" all of them quickly boarded the vehicle. Jake quickly turns on the radio and GPS to find the location of the vehicle.

Phoenix entered the key into its hole and twists it. The engine roared like a wild bull. Without wasting any more time, the LAPV races off from the scene and quickly skids into the corner. Phoenix started to act all like Vin Diesel from the 'Fast and Furious' series. Jake can tell just with his action playing with the handbrakes and gear shifting. Stacy and Kate are having a rough time putting on their EXSTs. Kate who was busy wearing her newly redesigned Striker's asked.

"What happened?"

Phoenix who was driving with adrenaline flowing through his vein answered, "Chaos…" his face turned pale.

**13 MINUTES LATER**

"HIT IT!" Stacy yelled.

Phoenix who was driving the Gurkha didn't retorted but crudely turns the steering to its limit and slams onto the heavily damaged van. The slamming caused a little shock onto their brain. The white looking van had already covered in dents and other several damages. The side window had already crack and partially broken added with a multiple rounds of bullet holes. It was an uneasy sight for those who ordered pizza.

They've chase the pizza delivery van to the most Tokyo's most complex highway where there are lots of flyover and roads for you to go. Now, they're heading to the city centre assuming their target was the Japan's Prime Minister who is still in the parliament. They carry heavy weaponry to assassinate the PM.

The white van levels again and started to approach their Gurkha's again in a high speed momentum.

"HERE IT COMES! HERE IT COMES!" Kate exclaimed as the white van approaches again.

The van slams the car and they could feel the shock but not too much since the vehicle absorbs much more impact due to its thick armour. Again, Phoenix makes another try and slams the white van which pushed the light van to shunt the concrete wall.

"Watch out!" Jake alerted Phoenix pointing at the bus with lots of kindergarten students in it.

"FUCK!" Phoenix makes another turn and avoid the bus's tail before they ran into it. Phoenix switched the gear and pushed the pedal to the end. The children eagerly looked onto the giant vehicle passed their bus with excitement. After passing the bus, Phoenix looked around the rows of cars in front of him to find the white van. "Where are those bastards?"

"Kate, you got anything?" Jake asked looking onto his right for any signs of the vehicle.

Kate who was using her Eagle sense didn't find anything, "Negative, no signs of them. Did they ran off to nearest exit?" she panted and wipes the sweat off from her brows.

Stacy who was watching the left side of the Gurkha shook her head, "Negative, the next exit is 200 meters. It's impossible for them to…" before she could finish off her words, the two witches were thrown off to the front.

Jake who could feel the force, looked at the back. "What was that?!" He took a glance onto the ripped-off, damaged polycarbonate and scratched window to get the clearer view. He saw a white looking vehicle ramming them again. "Aw great…" he muttered under his breath with displease. The bumped jerked him to the front again, "Our friend's back…"

Stacy and Kate peek onto the window and saw the white van ramming them. The two was thrown to floor.

Kate crawls back toward the back door and tries to open it. "Damn it…" she tries to open the door but it didn't budge even an inch.

"What's wrong?" Stacy stepped into her side trying to push the door.

"It won't budge! I think it's stuck!" Kate's words soon followed by another ram from behind.

"WHAT?!" Phoenix yelled as couldn't believe with what he had just heard. "What do you mean it can't be open?!" A gunshot followed his words and Jake pulled his head back reloading his handgun.

"You gotta figure out something Sis!" Jake yanked as soonest another ramming slammed the vehicle. He managed to hold back his face from slamming his face onto the dashboard before him. "Got any ideas?"

Kate look onto the door and figured out something, "Babe, I got an idea. Help me out." The Gurkha got bumped again.

Stacy the bisexual was curious, "What're we gonna do?" without any answer, Kate gets into her position and start to kick the door. Having understand the plan, she grinned. "Oh, now I see…" she gets into her position next to her partner and start kicking the door. "Phoenix keep your distance! We got a surprise for them!"

"Got it!" Phoenix replied and started to push the pedal giving the distance between the two vehicles.

"Jake, I want you to keep an eye for their distance! Don't let them come close!" Stacy yelled while kicking the door.

"Got it Big Sis!" Jake replied and started to pop his head out of the vehicle.

Stacy and Kate kicks the door as hard as they can with their Strikers. The Striker's metal foot which was amplified with magic pressure was enough to break the thick door. The ramming didn't stop them since Phoenix kept the distance between the two vehicles. The door dented every seconds they kick it. Bolts and screws jumped off from their places around the door and started to linger on the LPAV's floor. After kicking for a while, the two noticed that the door is heavily damaged and the two could see lights at the edge of the trunk. They didn't kicked it until Jake gives the signal.

"We've got it heavily damaged! How's the van?!" Stacy asked implying to the distance.

"Not yet!" Jake replied as he could see that the van is still too close to them.

"Phoenix give this baby more speed! I need that distance!"

"I'm pushing it!" Phoenix growled while shift between the gears. The speed begin to rise within the speedometer. He begin to avoid the civilian cars this was followed by the white van.

Jake who was scanning for a better distance waits. He monitored the movement of the van waiting the right chance to strike it. Through the strong wind that stroke onto his face, he scans the right moment through the cars seeing that the wrecked van is still trailing them from behind and still chasing their tail.

"Come on… Come on…" Jake muttered praying for the white van to get into the zone. Then, the white van speeds up like an F1 car heading towards their ass to make another ram. "NOW!"

Jake's word echoed through the cabin. Kate and Stacy roared and kicks the door with metallic sound clanking around their Strikers. The door blasts away from the Gurkha and it bounced off from the tar after the last blow. The door bounced off straight to the white van instantly hits the windshield. The wreckage caused the white van to lose control and heads off from the track. The white van begin to drive into the opposite direction of the traffic.

"There goes the package…" Jake heavily breathed as he watches the van drives into the other side of the highway and desperately tries to avoid the incoming traffic.

The sloppily driver quickly drives off to avoid the incoming cars and trucks along with other types of vehicle.

"Multiple cops coming in from 11… Looks like that bastard won't get away anymore…" Stacy noted everyone. Sirens wailing from afar and sets of red lights are seen from afar about 500 meters from their sight, the police are seen making a road block.

"That's a road block… They've got him cornered." Jake grinned. Judging by the situation, the terrorist won't have any backup plan or any exit for them to escape. With the cops and the flow of traffic, they won't stand a chance.

Kate grinned and giggled, "Heh, now we're talking! Those guys are busted!" Kate chimed with excitement and quickly ruggedly hugged Stacy into her busts. The two quickly celebrates it and Phoenix wasn't seem too bothered by it.

Deep in Jake's heart, he was glad that this job had finally finished. Jake sat back and exhaled deeply. He then takes another look onto the white van again. Jake was expecting a calm, soothing moment for him right after this job. He always wanted to see Shibuya for a while but since the bad guys haven't been captured, this job isn't done.

As everyone thought that the cat and mouse game is over, the perpetrators, however, droves off onto one of the exit which had already emptied due to the road block and disappears to a higher level of flyover. Jake fixed his position again and started to get fishy by the terrorist's act.

"Hey, those bastards just got off through the exit…" Jake alerted them.

Kate and Stacy who had begun to strip each other stopped, "Yeah… You're right… Where are they heading?" Kate pondered as she watches the vehicle disappears as it rose up through the exit.

As they are watching, Stacy's received a radio call. "Yeah? Really? OK, got it." Stacy ended the call which brings Jake and Kate's attention to her. Stacy returns the glare and spoke, "Don't worry, our boys and MPD had block the road. Looks like whatever they're planning, it ends here." She then sits on of the wrecked passenger seat. "Looks like everything had just…"

*THUMP* the weird sound came from above. It instantly cut's Stacy's words. Everyone was shocked by the thumping sound. Phoenix began to drive slowly as the roadblock only 100 meters away. Everyone looked above of their vehicle where the over lapping flyover over their head is shaking.

"What was that?" Kate asked and her voices begin to shake.

Then, a rubble falls off from above along with small pebbles. *BOOM!* the flyover above them blows up into giant pieces. The concrete slabs falls onto the road and it begin to sunken as the over piling pieces drops onto their sight. Lots of cars fell into their sight.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jake exclaimed as he was amazed by the second explosion.

The police who was standing at the roadblock leaves the area. Then, a giant concrete slab falls in front of them. The giant flyover stood before them gradually begins to fall as every parts of the concrete and tars are raining over them. The LAPV is bathed in dusts and millions of pebbles.

"FUCK! IT'S FALLING! IT'S FUCKING FALLING!" Stacy yelled hysterically. The concrete-cement mixture falls before their LAPV. "GET US OUTTA HERE DAMNIT!"

Phoenix quickly shifts the gear and kicked the pedal, "HANG ON!" Phoenix drove the LAPV backward avoiding the raining pebbles. "SHIT!" Phoenix cursed as he drove the car backwards looking through the set of giant view at his back. "HOLD ON TIGHT EVERYONE!" he then shift the gear and the LAPV begin to skids and spins 180° and faces opposite direction.

"STOP ACTING ALL VIN DIESEL! THIS AIN'T FAST AND FURIOUS! GET MOVING NOW!" Stacy yelled at Phoenix's ear which he finds it as annoying.

"SHUT UP WOMAN! YOU'RE NOT HELPING AT ALL!" Phoenix shifted another gear and kicks the pedal again forcing the LAPV to race up through the raining wreckage. One by one, pieces by pieces, he drove through the cavern of death. "COME ON!" he yelled hoping the Gurkha to get out of the flyover's raining pebbles.

Kate squeezed between Jake and Phoenix pointing forward, "THERE! THERE'S THE SAFE ZONE!"

Jake popped his head outside to see the condition of the flyover that they're on. He was speechless and his eyes widened as he watches the flyover that they were on began to disintegrate and sunk to a lower level. The tar begins to sink to the bottom and it's following them. He pulled his head back in with fear filling his soul.

"YA' BETTER HURRY!" Jake yelled urging the British to drive faster.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! YELL AT THE GURKHA!" The British retorted as he couldn't take the pressure being pushed around by everyone. "COME ON DAMN IT!"

As they are about to reach the end of flyover, a giant concrete slab falls. Jake who was assisting with the navigating, noticed the falling boulder.

"WATCHOUT!" Jake warned but it was too late as it falls before them.

"SHIT!" Phoenix who was driving couldn't hit the brake at the moment due to the speed that the LAPV holds. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" he yelled and he twists the steering wheel trying change the vehicle's direction.

Jake, Kate and Stacy quickly fastens the safety belt and hold onto something hard.

"HOLD ON!" Phoenix's voiced echoed through their ears.

The LAPV spins and skids (not drift) as it tries to restrain from gaining more speed. The LAPV couldn't avoid the boulder, it was imminent. The LAPV eventually hits boulder and everything turned black. The last thing that went into Jake's ears, was a hard crashing and bashing sound.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY? This is just experiment I'm working on… However, this doesn't mean I'll guarantee that this story is a GO… Also, don't expect it'll be 100% if this is a GO… IF THIS IS A GO…. KALAU JADILAH... <strong>

**(P.S - I was inspired by Battlefield 4 and Call of Duty: Ghosts trailer on how they released the PV before the actual game release even though I never played it…)**


End file.
